User talk:Agent Z
Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:41, April 13, 2010 ... Z Agent Z? That's like me! HI! 'Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 22:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey wats up guys just so u know i didn't copy Agnet A's Name agent Z us a guy who works for me in my... Alternitive Story :Hmm...you just said your caps lock is broken...Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that on my laptop im on meh desktop now.powned lolz liek cheeze :Okay...NO SPAM!!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) when waz i spamming :I just like saying that. And could you please use proper gammar, and not test speak? Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was talking like LOLCATZ have you ever seen that website? :Can you please not disrupt things? Like the Welcome Template? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know what the welcome template is :Hmm...maybe if it's called the Welcome Template, maybe it's a Welcome Template.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh!!!! i thought it was that thing u can put a picture on and it says attribute gaurdian bakugan and stuff i didnt know how to do that :Your blocked for three days. Don't say I didn't warn you....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Best Song Ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA this is really funny Abce2 what do u mean how am i blocked?!?! :You can't edit any pages beside this.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wy am i blocked i just wanted to know how to get a picture..... :No, I you messed up the Welcome Template. Again.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know my way around Wiki I've had this account for 3 days! :Well, I was hoping that you can read pages and have enough common sense to not do the same thing again, but oh well.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to get tht thing that said like Gaurdian bakugan and u can put a picture and ur attribte and ill delete the welcome template thing :Just wait out your block, okay, and don't touch another Template, please.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok fine.... and can you tell me how to do that? Ask Rec, later.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no blackmailing people... I=( Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Who did i blackmail??? Abce2 Can i send someone a private message? ANSSWER!!! guys please answer and By the Way the Pyrus page is screwed up ok It's called infobox character--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BlazeCannon :) :... Um ...? HI AGENT Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AGENT Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is E-mail Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is email Hyena12? Missed you! I talked to a few people while I waited for you to come back, but I ended up practically falling asleep, so I logged off. I had so much more to tell you! ha ha I don't want to bore you with my trivial knowledge - there are a lot better brawlers out there than me. But if there is something you want to know, let me know. I will see if I have the answer or know who would. Take care Z! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 04:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I think it was about the same time here when I finally called it a night. I should have closer to midnight, but what's 2am between friends? Hope you had a great night and a great day/weekend coming up! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The other "M" - Michigan. We are in the same time zone. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 17:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 400 for the ones I entered, and I am sure I have at least one around that in each attribute. Is that what you mean? TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 20:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Scot Pilgram I haven't seen it yet because of the Holiday! Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 13:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 12 I am 12 Birds of a feather flock together! 13:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No one No one ever notices it! Birds of a feather flock together! 14:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know! I don't know! Birds of a feather flock together! 15:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY HATER!!!!!!!! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I might! Yeah Maybe. Birds of a feather flock together! 15:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't Metal. Because Metal has no Rap in it. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No Nope not yet and hey T.S Bro! Birds of a feather flock together! 15:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I like it Fused. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever...... BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 16:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey, i seen a Gold F.R. yesterday. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Fear Ripper. Some kid had it sealed. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh, Swayther... I hate it. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I hate it because it's unoriginal. I see it in almost every Transformer and Mecha so far. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ...for that we have Destrakon and Razoid. But only time will tell. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Z try to guess what is that: ن[[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer:]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) An arabic letter Arabic is the language we usually use in Egypt [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Probably never تقريبا ابدا [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup and do you understand that phrase i wrote beside the Probably never messege? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Exactly so are you mad because Egypt doesn't have BD? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe all of them and i will help you get you a new Avatar For the channal and i will sub [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What Should i make a vid about? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bye [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you put in your sig a link to your talk page? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So do it Like my new sig? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) check out some of my Stupid collection on my user page [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And this silly gear? i think it is stupid [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you know where is EYGPT? plus the 1$ makes about 5 L.E (L.E is Egypt's type of money) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by ??? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Go check it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What a brilliant idea! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll Brawl. You on BD. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm YOU didn't say anything. 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 20:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) no why would you think that--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) no but i like Cloud --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok that was disturbing but funny--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) because I have episode articles to edit thAT TAKES A WHILE TO DO BATTLES STEP BY STEP. I Liked the video I need your help--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Nah not really, I know you may hate me for this but I do not like BD. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you and T.S battle? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!.To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope. []. ''2X☆∞'' | ''The Question Is.'' 02:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer Sure, I'll meet you on BD. Bendo14: I have a pet hydra, and I'm not afraid to use it. I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I am brawling someone right now. I can't be a full-on trainer, but, I might be able to help. Yeah, I can help with that. Sorry, and, my sig isn't working well right now, my apologies for that. Ok, and, enough with the hammers, I almost blacked out. Agent Z Please change your sig. You need to remove the first word. This is Abce2, check my IP userpage, and look who wrotw it if you dont belive me. 03:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hey Agent Z, why is there Agent Z and Agent A? How did you insert a picture into your signature? Please Reply on my talk page. Thanks! DarkusAlpha (talk) 03:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC)